This invention is related to anchors provided with pivoted flukes capable to turn independently and being easily assembled; the flukes are kept in their axial position by means of fast release joints.
There are different types of anchors for vessels, the usual and more common anchor being one which is defined by a cross-like piece with penetration flukes normally fused to a common body turned relative to a central stem. Two types of anchors can be distinguished as follows:
a) Those that have non-removable flukes fused to a body, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,894 of Bryan F. Woodgate; 3,291,093 of John M. Wood, Jr.,; 2,487,549 of Henry Laurence Hess;
b) Those which have removable flukes joined by coupling elements to a body for turning in common, thus maintaining the relative position between them fixed, such as the ones illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,584 of Lee S. Simpson; 4,073,256 of alfred P. Rossini; 4,058,078 of William Stelling; 4,029,040 of Petrus Josef Klaren; 3,902,446 of Rob Van Den Haak.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an anchor which because of its pivoted flukes capable of independently turning, improve the penetration capacity and grip to the aquatic subsoil, thereby increasing the fastening possibility because when one of the flukes grips into the irregularities of the subsoil, the other fluke will adapt itself to any irregularity of the same surface until it clasps at another level without interfering with the fastening of the other fluke.